Wordgirl Goes to Summer Camp
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is just a fun story about Wordgirl/Becky and her friends going to Summer camp. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl but I own Lucy, Nellie, and Nancy.


Wordgirl Goes to 

Summer Camp

(It's now the beginning of Summer Vacation and Becky and Bob are getting ready for a great summer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Bob. Now that Summer is here, we can help defend the city better. (Bob agrees.)

(But just then, her father comes into the room.)

Mr. Botsford: Pack you stuff, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why? Are we going somewhere?

Mr. Botsford: We're not, you are. Your mother and I just signed you up for Summer Camp. You'll be away for the next two months.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? When did this happen?

Mr. Botsford: We signed you up back in April. And today is the day you are going.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why didn't you tell me about this?

Mr. Botsford: We wanted it to be a surprise.

Wordgirl/Becky: I am surprised, but how if I don't want to go?

Mr. Botsford: Becky, you need some time away from home. That's why we didn't discuss it with you. You need the experience away from home.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've gone camping with my scout troop.

Mr. Botsford: But this is better.

(TJ passes by.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Couldn't you have sent TJ?

Mr. Botsford: TJ's not old enough. And Bob can't go either. They don't allow pets.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I have plans for this summer.

Mr. Botsford: But now you have new plans. You leave first thing tomorrow morning. So you better get packed up if you want to be ready by tomorrow morning.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do I have a choice?

Mr. Botsford: Nope. Good night.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! I guess you'll have to stay and defend the city alone, Bob. (Bob disagrees.) I know. But what can I do? (Bob says that you can sneak away when you need to.) That sounds like a good idea. Let's just hope this camp area isn't too far from town.

(The next day, she and her parents head to where the kids are going to be dropped off by their parents and picked up by the camp counselors.)

(She then sees that she's not the only one going.)

Violet: Becky! You're going to Summer Camp too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess. I had other plans but my parents decided to make different plans instead.

Violet: I like camping.

Wordgirl/Becky: I do too. But I just wished my parents had told me sooner then yesterday.

Violet: Well, it won't be too bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true.

Scoops: Hey Girls.

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops! You're coming to Summer Camp too?

Scoops: Sure am. I want to write about my experiences for the Daily Rag.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good. So when's the bus going to show up to bring us there?

(Just then, they hear someone arguing.)

Tobey: Ma, I don't want to go to Summer Camp.

Mrs. McCallister: Camp will be good for you. It'll give you a chance to play with human children and not robots.

Tobey: Fine. (He stands there and continues to pout as his mother gives him a kiss good-bye.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Tobey.

Tobey: Becky, fancy seeing you here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Likewise. So, I see that you aren't too keen on going to Summer Camp either.

Tobey: No, and mother had the nerve to sign me up without my consent.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know what you're saying. My parents did the same thing to me. Well, at least we can be miserable together.

Tobey: I guess so.

(Another child is being dropped off.)

Birthday Girl: Hey everyone. I'm going to Summer Camp because it's my birfday pwesent just like my mommy said. Hey Violet-Wiolet, can we be camping buddies? Pwetty Pwease?

Violet: I don't think they have such things as camping buddies, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Well, ok. Hello Becky-Wecky!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Eileen. Are you going to behave during this thing? You know they are going to have rules.

Birthday Girl: I will follow the rules.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that.

(The last camper to arrive is Victoria Best.)

Mr. Best: Have a good time, Victoria.

Mrs. Best: We'll be by to pick you up in two months, Sweetie.

Victoria: I guess. See you, Mom and Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Victoria. I see that you're going as well.

Victoria: Yes. I'm going to be the best camper, for I am the best. The Best!

Wordgirl/Becky: This isn't a contest.

(Just then, the bus to the Summer Camp location arrives.)

Nancy: Hello everyone. I'm Camp Counselor Nancy and I'm here to take you all to Summer Camp. Just hop on board the bus and we'll get rolling.

(As they get going, Becky looks back at her Fair City and wonders to herself.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What would this town do without Wordgirl there? I guess I can't worry about that.

Nancy: Ok everyone. I will like call your names to make sure you're all on the right bus. I will call your names alphabetically. Victoria Best?

Victoria: I'm here and I'm the best.

Nancy: Good to see that you have a lot of confidence in yourself. Next, Rebecca Botsford?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm here.

Nancy: Ok. Next here on the list is Eileen the Birthday Girl?

Birthday Girl: That's me. I'm Eileen. And it's my birfday.

Nancy: That's sweet. Next we have Violet Heaslip?

Violet: That's me. I love camping and being out with nature.

Nancy: Very good. Next I have Tobey McCallister the Third?

Tobey: That's me.

Nancy: Ok. And last, I have Todd Ming?

Scoops: You can just call me Scoops.

Nancy: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, are we the only 6 kids on this bus?

Nancy: It looks like that. And you six kids are all going to share a cabin at camp.

Tobey: Wait! You can't have boys and girls share a cabin together. It's not right.

Nancy: Don't worry about gender privacy. There's a screen that will separate the boys from the girls.

(In two hours they arrive at the campsite.)

(The six kids look out the window and see a very nice-looking luxurious campsite and their eyes are full of awe and excitement.)

Violet: Is this our campsite?

Nancy: No way. You six will be kept somewhere else, away from these kids.

(They are then dropped off and are told to walk the rest of the way to their cabin.)

Scoops: Excuse me, where are we supposed to go?

Nancy: You six are going to be staying in the cabin furthest away from the rest of the kids. Follow me.

(The six of them follow Nancy as they trek further and further away from the main camp area.)

Violet: Um, why are we going to be this far away from everyone else?

(The camp counselor doesn't answer her but keeps on taking them further and further into the woods.)

(Three hours of hiking and they finally come to their cabin.)

Nancy: This will be your cabin, Children.

Violet: If we're this far from the main area, where do we get our meals?

Nancy: You will have to walk all the way back to get your meals.

Scoops: What? It'll take us forever to do that.

Nancy: Well, make yourselves at home. (She just leaves the six eleven year olds alone.)

Birthday Girl: I don't wike it. I want my mommy!

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I want to go home too. Does anyone have a phone or something?

Tobey: I think I have one. (Looks through his things.) No, that's my robot remote. No that's the back-up remote.

Victoria: Ugh! (She then looks into her bag.) Found my phone and it's the best. (Just then, the camp counselor comes back and takes the phone out of Victoria's hand.) HEY! Give that back!

Nancy: Sorry, no technology at Summer Camp. (She then takes Tobey's remotes.) And that goes for you too, Mister.

Tobey: Hey, that's not fair!

Nancy: Sorry, those are the rules. You kids have a good summer.

Scoops: That was totally not fair. How if we needed to call for an emergency?

Victoria: They better give back my phone before we go home or my parents will be upset.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure they'll give it back. Because if they don't that'll be stealing.

Violet: Come on, we better get settled into our cabin.

(The six children walk into the cabin and are shocked by what they see.)

Scoops: Boy, this place is so horribly taken care of.

Tobey: I'm not sleeping on that. Who knows what's crawling around in there?

Birthday Girl: I want to go home! I want my mommy! I don't wike it here!

Violet: Well, maybe if we spend the next hour or so fixing and cleaning it up, it won't be so bad looking.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet's right. Come on, guys. Victoria and Tobey, you both have to help as well. (She then uses a scheme to get Victoria to help.) Victoria, I bet I can clean this place up better than you can.

Victoria: What? No you can't. I'm the best at cleaning up. Watch me.

(Soon, all six kids are cleaning and fixing up the cabin.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good job, Victoria.

Victoria: I told you that I'm the best at cleaning up messy cabins.

(Then in the distance, they hear a bell and alarm.)

Scoops: I wonder what that is.

(The six kids make their way down to the main camp area.)

Nancy: Good to see the Fair City kids are finally here.

(Other kids from other towns begin to laugh at them.)

Tobey: Are they laughing at us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Looks like it.

Birthday Girl: (She stomps her way to the camp counselor.) I want to go home! I don't wike it here!

Nancy: Get back to your group!

Birthday Girl: I demand that you take me home, now!

Nancy: (Ignores Eileen's demands.) Now, I want to welcome you all to Summer Camp and for the next two months, this will be your home away from home.

Birthday Girl: Are you listening to me?

Nancy: I said for you to get back to your group.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, please don't turn into Birthday Girl. This lady is not worth it.

Birthday Girl: But she isn't wistening to me. That wady is being vewy wude.

Violet: That is very rude of her to ignore a child's needs.

Victoria: I just want my phone back.

Tobey: And my remotes.

Scoops: Man, the Rag is going to get a lot of news about this place.

(Later, Becky and her cabin-mates are walking around the camp ground.)

Lucy: (From another town.) Hi, you must be the kids from Fair City.

Nellie: How are you six liking this place?

Wordgirl/Becky: We think it's horrible. They gave us the worst cabin and they are treating us like outsiders.

Nellie: What was that?

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't know what an outsider is? (The two girls shake their heads 'no'.) An outsider is usually one who does not belong. In this case, my friends and I are feeling like outsiders because everyone is treating us as if we don't belong.

Lucy: Guess what? We know what that means.

Nellie: We just wanted you all to know that is how everyone sees you Fair City kids. You're all outsiders, no matter how pretty or smart you are.

Lucy: And the camp counselors let us do what we like.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that.

Lucy: Hey Nellie, do you think my little sister would love to have that kitty-cat necklace?

Birthday Girl: You're not taking this. My mommy gave it to me.

Lucy: (They begin to tease her.) Her mommy?

Nellie: What are you? Three years old?

Birthday Girl: No, I'm eleven.

Violet: Eileen, please don't get too upset.

Birthday Girl: They want to take my neckwace.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, guys. Let's just walk away and ignore them. (She and Violet take Eileen by the arm and walk her away from the two girls.)

(They walk through the camp site and see a whole lot of activities going on.)

Scoops: Hey, let's go and do something. I see some kids playing basketball. Who's up for a game?

Victoria: I'm the best basketball player.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll play.

Birthday Girl: Can I pway too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, Eileen.

(Soon, Becky, Scoops, Victoria, and Eileen are all playing basketball.)

(Then another camp counselor comes over to them.)

Ted: You kids aren't allowed to be playing here.

Scoops: Why not? I thought this was for all the kids.

Ted: Not you kids. Here's the list of activities you can do.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm starting to feel that these people don't like us.

Scoops: Look at the activites we're allowed to do. 1. Stay in your cabin and make up your own games and activites away from the other campers. 2. You are not allowed to play with the kids from the other cabins. What? How are we supposed to meet new people if we're told not to communicate with them?

Ted: We only invited you kids from Fair City because we had that isolated cabin sitting there for years and we needed someone to stay there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, you guys. We have to find a way to get out of here and back home.

Tobey: How about we call Wordgirl to help us? (He gives Becky a look that says, "I know who you are".)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wordgirl is probably too busy right now. She's probably battling some villain right now.

(As they head back to their cabin, way out in the woods, they hear the meal bell.)

Tobey: This is insane! We just got here and now we have to go back to eat?

(They make their way back to main camp site and they enter the meal hall.)

Nancy: Sorry, you six have to eat over there.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Why are you isolating us? Is there something we did to you or something?

Nancy: You aren't fit to eat with the rest of us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, my friends and I had just had it up to here and it's only been a few hours. If you don't want us here, then you should've said that to our parents.

Nancy: We need the money. And I don't like your smart mouth. (She then takes Becky and places her into a cabin called the 'Naughty Cabin'.) There, you will stay here until I decide to free you.

Tobey: Hey that's not fair!

Violet: You can't leave her in there. She'll starve.

Nancy: Ted here will bring her food.

(Ted brings Becky her lunch.)

Lucy: Ha Ha, looks like your friend is in the 'Naughty Cabin'.

Violet: Just be quiet!

Nellie: Miss Nancy, they aren't being nice to us.

Nancy: Apologize to Lucy and Nellie now!

Violet: Why should I?

Scoops: Yeah, they were teasing us.

Nancy: They come here every year.

Victoria: So, why should that be important? They aren't the best campers here.

Nancy: Well, they come from well-respected families.

(Ten minutes later, Becky is let out of the Naughty Cabin and she is told that her friends are heading back to their cabin.)

(That night, as they are trying to get some sleep.)

(Scoops and Tobey are on one side of a thin screen and the four girls are on the other side.)

(Violet begins to get upset.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She wakes up and goes to comfort her friend.) You ok?

Violet: I'm kind of nervous being here.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I'm here and I'll make sure that you're ok.

Violet: Thanks Becky. (As she lays down again.) Becky, have you noticed that there's a very thin roof on this cabin?

Wordgirl/Becky: Now that you mentioned it, yes. And there are a lot of holes in the wall too.

(Just then, Tobey jumps and screams.)

Tobey: SNAKE! SNAKE!

Scoops: There's a snake in Tobey's bed!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then picks up the snake and carries it outside.) Are you ok, Tobey?

Tobey: (Tries to act tough.) I would've done that myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: Please Tobey. You were petrified of that snake.

Violet: What does 'petrified' mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: Petrified means to be immobilize with fear. In this case, Tobey was petrified by that snake. It means that he was so scared by it that it made him frozen in fear.

Violet: Oh. Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe we should all go back to sleep. Will you be ok, Tobey?

Tobey: Yes, of course I will be. (He lays down but finds it too hard to go back to sleep.)

(The next day, most of the kids wake up well-rested, except for Tobey who couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how hard he tried.)

Scoops: Tobey, you ok?

Tobey: I'm fine. Let's get to breakfast before they ring the bell.

(The six of them trek a long way before making it to the meal hall.)

(As the day before, they are told to sit in an isolated table.)

Victoria: They are treating us like we have cooties or something.

(Later, after breakfast, Becky and her friends are allowed to participate in Arts and Crafts.)

(Violet makes a very nice macaroni sculpture and then Lucy and Nellie come by.)

Lucy: Hey, look at her sculpture. You can't make one better than us.

Violet: Yes I can. I'm a gifted artist.

Nellie: I don't think so. (She then picks up Violet's macaroni sculpture of a Pegasus, painted in pink, and drops it onto the floor.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey! You can't do that!

Nellie: Yes I can. (She and Lucy walk away.)

Violet: Miss Nancy, that girl just destroyed my sculpture.

Nancy: That's not really my problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? You're not going to have those girls thrown into the Naughty Cabin?

Nancy: As I said, they come from respected families.

Scoops: I don't think that should be an issue. The rules should apply to everyone.

Lucy: Not at this camp.

Victoria: (She sees how sad Violet is.) Violet, are you ok?

Violet: I'll be ok. I can make a new one at home. If I can make one here, I can make one anywhere. Thanks Victoria.

Victoria: No problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow Victoria, that was quite nice of you. I'm impressed.

Victoria: I'm the best at making people feel better.

(Over the next few days, Lucy and her friend, Nellie continue to make summer camp a living nightmare for Becky and her friends.)

(Today, it is raining and so Becky and her cabinmates are staying inside of their leaky cabin.)

Birthday Girl: (She had set up a makeshift tea party and begins to play.) Hey does anyone want to play tea party with me?

Violet: We have nothing really to do, I guess I can play.

Wordgirl/Becky: Me too.

Birthday Girl: Come on, Victoria. You can pway too. You can be the best guest.

Victoria: Ok, if you put it that way.

(Soon the four girls are playing tea party while the boys read something.)

Birthday Girl: Isn't this the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to say that this is the most fun I've had since I've been here. Violet, are you still upset about your sculpture?

Violet: A little. Those girls just came over and destroyed it and the grown ups here don't do anything about it.

Victoria: I say we do something to get back at them.

Wordgirl/Becky: We shouldn't really be vengeful. That doesn't prove anything to them. We need to be more mature than those girls.

Scoops: We heard you girls talking about getting back at those kids.

Tobey: And we want to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: But how if we challenge them to something?

Tobey: Like what?

Violet: Well, we're at Summer camp. How about a scavenger hunt?

Victoria: I'm the best at doing scavenger hunts.

Tobey: I like it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Way to go, Violet. But we have to get the counselors to agree to it. They seem to favor those kids over us. And if they do agree to it, I have to tell you all something.

Scoops: Ok.

(Later, after the rain stops, Becky and her friends head down to the main part of the campsite.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Miss Nancy, my friends and I would like to challenge Lucy and her friends to a scavenger hunt.

Nancy: What do you get if you win?

Wordgirl/Becky: The respect that we deserve.

Tobey: In other words, treat us the same as you treat these snobs.

Nancy: Ok. Girls, did you hear their challenge?

Lucy: We sure did. A scavenger hunt? That sounds lame.

Tobey: You only say that because you know we'll win.

Nellie: Fine then. We'll accept your challenge.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tomorrow morning, 7am.

Nellie: Fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: And to make it fair, you two have to get four more people to join your team.

Lucy: That shouldn't be too hard.

(Back at their cabin, Becky makes a decision she hopes isn't going to be a big mistake.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, we need to have some rules for this competition. But before we decide on rules, I have something I need to tell you all. Um, I need for you all to promise me to not tell anyone. Can I trust you all? Especially the three of you. (Directing that statement towards Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria.)

Tobey: What are you going to tell us, Becky? (He's anticipating what Becky is about to tell them.) I promise not to tell anyone who's not here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then closes her eyes as she tells them all her secret.) I'm Wordgirl.

Tobey: I knew you were Wordgirl! I just knew it!

Scoops: I was right too. You are Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: But please, I don't want anyone else to know.

Violet: Why did you tell us this today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because, I want this competition to be fair. That means no Victoria Best powers, Birthday Girl powers, or Wordgirl powers. And no Tobey robots.

Birthday Girl: Can you turn into Wordgirl for us? Pwetty Pwease?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) Alright. (Transforms.) WORD UP! (Eileen claps in glee.) I'm glad you're having a good time with this. So are we all in agreement with the rules?

Victoria: How about if we really need to use our powers or whatever?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. If we really need to use our powers for any emergency, that will be allowed. But no cheating of any kind, Tobey, Victoria, and Eileen. We are going to win this fair and by the rules. Agreed?

Violet, Scoops, Victoria, Eileen, & Tobey: Agreed!

(All six kids put their hands on top of each other.)

(Early the next day, Becky and her friends show up at the main camp grounds and wait for the other group to emerge from their cabin.)

Tobey: They're late. Should they get points off for being late?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, they should.

(Just then, the other two girls, along with four more teammates, show up.)

(Nancy the camp counselor shows up as well.)

Nancy: Ok kids. Here's the list of the items you are going to find. You both will get the same list and you have until the end of the day to complete it. (After Becky's team begins the scavenger hunt, Nancy pulls Lucy and Nellie aside.) Girls, here's the locations of the items on your list. That'll make it easier for you to complete it before they do and you'll win.

Lucy: Thank you, Miss Nancy. My father will be most pleased.

Nellie: As will mine.

(Lucy, Nellie, and four of their friends begin the scavenger hunt as well.)

(Meanwhile, in the woods, just close by to the camp area, Becky and her team are starting to look for items on their list.)

Violet: So the things we need to find are a bird's nest? We can't take a bird's nest.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think we can take an abandoned one.

Violet: Oh, ok. Then we need to find a dragonfly.

Tobey: How the blazes do we catch a dragonfly?

Scoops: I have insect catching equipment in my backpack. You never know when you'll need it.

Violet: That was smart thinking, Scoops.

Scoops: My dad and I used to camp out a lot when I was younger.

Violet: And we need to find a black-eyed Susan flower.

Victoria: A black-eyed Susan? That will be so easy to find.

Violet: And next, we need to find a mushroom.

Tobey: That should be easy also.

Violet: And last, we need to find a leaf from a Big leaf Maple tree.

Birthday Girl: What does that look like?

Victoria: If I had my phone, I could've looked it up.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just have to do our best with that one.

Scoops: (Takes the list.) Ok so, the first thing we need to find is a bird's nest.

(They all look up and see nothing at the moment.)

Violet: There's a nest!

Scoops: I think that's a squirrel's nest.

Violet: Right.

Birthday Girl: There's one! (Points to it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Great job, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

Violet: We need to make sure that it's not being occupied by a bird family, before we take it.

(Elsewhere, Lucy, Nellie, and their team are doing a great job at finding everything because Nancy had told them the locations of where to look.)

Lucy: This is such a synch. We'll be done on no time flat.

Nellie: And we didn't have to work too hard either.

(They continue to find items as Becky and her team try a bit harder to find what they need.)

Violet: Becky, can you go up and make sure there are no birds living in there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, ok. (She decides to not fly, but climb up the tree to check out the nest and she sees that it's not being used anymore and grabs it and climbs back down.)

Tobey: Couldn't you have used your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but we're going to do this without cheating and using my powers is cheating.

Scoops: Do your powers work even if you don't transform?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Scoops. And remember that this is just between the six of us. No one else needs to know.

Violet: So you can hear well too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I can.

Scoops: Cool. Are you sure you don't want anyone else to know your secret? Say maybe the Big City Times or the Daily Rag?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sighs!) Yes, Scoops. I don't want anyone else to know because my enemies could use that information and threaten my family and friends.

Tobey: Aren't I one of your enemies?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but for a different reason. You won't really threaten my family and I don't think Eileen and Victoria would either. I'm worried more about the adult villains, like Two-Brains and Mr. Big.

Tobey: I won't tell them who you are. As long as you do me a favor and that's let me take you out for ice cream.

Wordgirl/Becky: See that? You're threatening me already.

Tobey: Ok. How about this? I'll cease using my robots to destroy the city and you go out with me and have ice cream.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll discuss this later, Tobey. Right now we still have a scavenger hunt to win. Because I'm waiting on those pretentious snobs for the rest of our stay here.

Violet: Pretentious? What does that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: 'Pretentious', it means self-important or it could mean made to look or sound important. In this case, those girls, Lucy and Nellie think that just because they have well-respected parents, that they think they are important and they are also snobs, which means they like to put down everyone else.

Violet: Oh thanks. I'm lucky to have Wordgirl as my best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: So you're not mad that I've never told you?

Violet: Not really. You have a reason to not tell me and I understand and respect that. And that you only do that to protect us and your family.

Scoops: Do your parents know?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I told my dad and TJ once, but they only laughed at me and said that I have a wild imagination. Bob is going to kill me if he finds out that I told you all.

Victoria: You let your monkey sidekick tell you what to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: He is older than me and he's only looking out for my safety.

Victoria: General Smoochington is older than I am and he doesn't tell me what to do.

Birthday Girl: Everyone, are we still doing this scavenger hunt or not?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's right. We need to focus on what we're doing now and discuss all this Wordgirl stuff later. Violet, what's next on our list?

Violet: A Black-Eyed Susan flower. I see a whole lot of them over there, near that river. (She then goes to pick one up and then, a rattle is heard.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, be careful!

Violet: What? (Just then a northern pacific rattlesnake begins to hiss at her as well as rattle it's tail.) AHHH! It's a rattlesnake!

Scoops: (He comes up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.) Just back away slowly, Violet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you ok?

Violet: I'm just a little shaken, but I'm fine.

Birthday Girl: I'm going to get that flower and no snake is going to tell me otherwise!

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, winning this scavenger hunt isn't important enough to get yourself hurt or worse.

Victoria: I think I can try and get us that flower. (She then takes out her recorder.) At least those idiots didn't confiscate this. I had it in my backpack. Becky, does this qualify as an emergency?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, it looks like we have no choice. Ok Victoria, see if you can hypnotize the snake.

Victoria: I know I can. (She then plays her hypnotic tune and the snake is hypnotized.) Ok Violet, grab that flower.

Violet: Thanks Victoria. (She picks up the flower.)

Victoria: No problem. I'm the best! (She twirls her recorder and then stuffs it back into her backpack.)

(Meanwhile, Lucy, Nellie, and their team are spying on Becky and her team.)

Lucy: Did you see that?

Nellie: Yeah, that girl, Victoria has a magic recorder.

Lucy: That would be a great way to win the contest.

Nellie: How will we be able to get it from her?

Lucy: We can just take it from her. I mean, what can she do?

(Lucy and Nellie tell their teammates that they are planning to snatch Victoria's recorder so that they can use it.)

Nellie: (She and Lucy jump out from behind a tree, startling Becky and her friends.) Booo! Did we scare you?

Tobey: No. We knew you were there the whole time.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what do you want?

Lucy: We saw that Victoria has a magic recorder and we want to have it.

Victoria: No way! It belongs to me and you can't have it!

Lucy: Nellie, take it from her. As you should know that I always get what I want.

(Nellie takes Victoria's recorder.)

Birthday Girl: Hey! You give that back!

Nellie: Make me!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, don't steal from my friends!

Violet: (Feeling very upset about the two other girls stealing from Victoria walks over to them with anger in her expression.) YOU GIVE THAT BACK! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO STEAL FROM ANYONE!

Nellie: And what are you going to do about it?

Violet: This! (She then pushes Nellie down onto the ground, shocking everyone, especially her friends. She then goes to take the recorder out of Nellie's hand and hands it back to Victoria.) There you go, Victoria.

Victoria: (Still in a state of shock.) Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, Violet. That was impressive.

Violet: Thanks Becky.

Victoria: I have to say that was the best thing anyone has ever done for me. The Best!

Violet: Thanks. Now let's get back to the scavenger hunt.

(Lucy and Nellie are still standing in the same spot, shocked as well, when their teammates show up, along with Nancy.)

Nancy: Girls, are you ok?

Lucy: That girl, Violet. The quiet one. She pushed Nellie onto the ground. I think you should take points off for such acts.

Nancy: I will make a note of it. Don't worry, Girls. I'll make sure that you win this contest.

(Meanwhile, Becky and her team are still in shock by Violet's aggressive actions towards Nellie.)

Scoops: Wow, Violet. I never knew you were that aggressive.

Violet: Well, that girl stole something from someone and I don't like it when people take from people I know and sometimes like.

Birthday Girl: I am a witness to that also.

Wordgirl/Becky: So am I.

(Throughout the rest of the day, both teams collect just about everything for their scavenger hunt.)

Tobey: So now we have one more thing to collect and we'll win.

Wordgirl/Becky: But only if we get back in time. Now does anyone know what a Big Leaf Maple tree looks like?

Violet: Hmm, I think I know.

Victoria: I think that might be a Big Leaf Maple tree.

Scoops: It's quite big. Someone has to climb up and get a leaf.

Tobey: It's my turn to go and climb up a tree.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just be careful, Tobey.

Tobey: I'm Tobey McCallister the Third. I can climb on anything. (He begins to climb the tree to reach the leaves high up in the tree.) I got one! (He's about to come down and then becomes scared.)

Scoops: Tobey, are you afraid of being that high up?

Tobey: No…

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you want me to come up and get you?

Tobey: If it's no trouble.

(Becky flies up to where Tobey is.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hold on, Tobey. (She then brings him down to the ground.)

Tobey: Thanks Becky. I could've done that myself, but you know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right.

(Just then, Lucy and Nellie, along with their team, show up.)

Lucy: Looks like we're going to win.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. We've collected everything on the list and now we're going to head back.

Nellie: But whoever makes it back first wins. And we're going to make it back first.

Wordgirl/Becky: How do you plan to do that?

Nellie: We have our own method. (She then takes out her cell phone and calls for the camp counselor.)

(They see a SUV coming up and see Nancy.)

Birthday Girl: Hey, that's not fair!

Tobey: They're cheating!

Wordgirl/Becky: But that's not fair. They have to walk back like us.

Nancy: Look Becky, this is how we do things here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you insist on cheating…(Lucy, Nellie, and their teammates begin to head back to the camp area in Nancy's SUV.) Come on, Guys. Even if we don't win, at least we'll feel better about ourselves because we played by the rules.

Tobey: Speak for yourself.

Victoria: I don't like to lose to anyone. I'm the best and if I don't win, I won't be the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, I don't like losing either, but…

Birthday Girl: I want to win. I want to win. ME! ME! ME! (She then begins to grow and become green with anger.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, standing around here and arguing isn't going to help us. I suggest that we start heading back to camp. And Eileen, you need to become normal size again.

Birthday Girl: Fine! (She then shrinks back to normal size.)

(The six kids begin to head back to the campsite as fast as they can.)

(As they continue to walk through the woods, back to the campsite.)

Violet: This is kind of nice out here in the woods.

Scoops: Yeah, it does seem nice.

(What they don't know is that they are now being trailed by a cougar.)

Tobey: Why do I get the feeling that we're being tracked by someone or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks around and sees a cougar.) It's a cougar! (Points to it.)

(The kids all scream and begin to run as the cougar chases them.)

Violet: Victoria, can you do something?

Victoria: (Takes out her recorder but is too scared and nervous and is unable to play well.) I'm too scared to play!

Violet: Becky, can't you do anything?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not going to use my powers to hurt an animal!

Scoops: But that animal is threatening to eat us!

Wordgirl/Becky: I won't hurt an animal, but I can at least do this. (She then zooms over to the cougar and lifts him up, zooms to a high plateau and sets it down.) Now stay. (The cougar then growls at her for doing that.) Don't get all snippy with me. (She then zooms back to her friends.) There, all done.

Tobey: Wow, that was impressive. But I think the cougar made us lost in the woods. I don't know where our camp area is now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let me have a look as to where we are. (She zooms up above the trees to get a better view of where she and her friends are and she sees nothing but trees at the moment and as she desends to the ground.) Yeah, I think Tobey's right. We are lost out here. That cougar chased us into the wrong direction and there's nothing but trees around.

Violet: What are we going to do?

Scoops: We'll just have to make the best of it and try to find our way back.

(The kids then begin to walk.)

Birthday Girl: I don't like it out here! I want to go home! I want my mommy!

(Eileen begins to get upset and Becky goes to try to help her feel better.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Calm down, Eileen. We'll be out here. But we have to stick together and help each other out.

Violet: What if it gets dark?

Wordgirl/Becky: Then, we'll have to camp out here in the woods. But every now and then, I can check to see where we are.

(For the next two hours, the six Fair City eleven year olds walk towards their Summer Camp.)

Tobey: This is taking forever and we're still no where near our destination.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll check again. (She zooms up above the trees and scans the area to find out how far they are from their Summer Camp.) Hmm, not in that direction. (She then hears voices from out in the distance.)

(Talking to herself.) Ah ha! I think it's that way. (Zooms back down to her friends.) Guys, I think we need to go that way. I can hear voices in that direction.

Violet: Are they from camp?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope so.

(She lands on the ground and walks with them.)

(They walk a long way and then it begins to become dark and they hear sounds like wolves howling and owls hooting and frogs croaking.)

Victoria: I'm getting tired of walking.

Scoops: Maybe we should spend the night here and then try to head back in the morning.

Tobey: I hate being out in nature without robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: But what else can we do?

Tobey: Could you fly us all back?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess I can do that. (She then lifts up her friends and they zoom back to where she hear voices.) There it is. (She lands in the woods, just outside the camp ground.)

Nellie: Hah! You're back. Guess what? You and your lame friends lose. Which means that you have to wait on us until Summer camp ends.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. My friends and I are thinking of leaving this horrible camp and head home to our families.

Lucy: (She then walks over to Eileen and rips off her kitty necklace.) I'm going to keep this and give it to my little sister. I'm sure she'll love to have this.

Birthday Girl: Hey that's mine! You can't take that from me. It's mine!

Lucy: Now it's mine. What are you going to do about it? Cry to your mommy?

Birthday Girl: I said it's MINE! MINE! MINE! (As she says that, she begins to increase in size and her skin begins to turn green.)

Lucy: OMG!

Nellie: Miss Nancy!

Birthday Girl: Give me back my necklace!

Wordgirl/Becky: Just give her back the necklace!

Lucy: Fine! Whatever you say!

Birthday Girl: Thank you. (She then shrinks back to normal.)

Nancy: You six kids are out of here and you are never allowed to come to this camp again!

Tobey: Fine. This place sucks anyway! I request that you give me back my remotes!

Victoria: And my phone! I need to call my parents and tell them that this place is so not the best.

(Nancy then hands back Tobey's remotes and Victoria's phone.)

(Tobey then uses his remote and summons a robot to come.)

Nellie: AHHH! A GIANT ROBOT!

Tobey: Robot, carry me and my friends home!

Robot: As you wish.

(The six kids climb onto the robot and head home as Victoria calls her parents.)

Victoria: That's right, Dad. This place is so not the best and I'm heading home with some other kids. I'll be home soon.

Violet: Can I use your phone to call my mom?

Victoria: Sure.

Violet: Thanks Victoria.

(Soon, all the kids inform their families that they are coming home.)

Scoops: This is something. The Daily Rag is going to hear about this place. (He takes out his camera and takes pictures of the Summer Camp, to add to his article.)

(Soon, all six kids are home, back in Fair City and spend the rest of their summer at home with their families.)

(And Becky's friends continue to keep her secret identity to themselves.)

The End…


End file.
